Ooops!
by byrhthelm
Summary: A very short one shot. Sometimes it doesn't pay to be an uninvited visitor!


**Ooops!**

**AN: **Just a short (very short) one-shot that adds a twist to the ending of a Season 1 episode! Yes, I have tweaked the timeline.

**Harms' Apartment  
224B 8****th**** Street  
Washington DC**

The music was loud, with an up-tempo Latin beat, that had Harm grabbing a pair of wooden spoons and use them as makeshift drum sticks, as he rocked to the beat using a couple of pans as cymbals and the kitchen worktop as a drum.

He was so carried away by the music and so immersed in the rhythm that the knock on the door went unheard.

The caller bit her lip in frustration, she thought she could hear him moving around inside the apartment and she could definitely hear the music. She squared her shoulders; she was a determined woman, and wasn't going to be defeated by any combination of closed doors and loud music. She tried the door handle and to her pleased surprise the door swung open and she marched into the apartment.

Some sixth sense told Harm that he was no longer alone and he spun to face his uninvited and unexpected visitor, his jaw falling open in stunned surprise as he took in the figure of Commander Alison Krennick, still in her summer whites uniform.

Realising that once he had recovered his equilibrium that he would probably protest her presence before she could launch her plan of seduction and that for the moment she held the initiative, Alison Krennick proceeded at full tilt to keep him off balance.

As she reached her decision, Harm recovered his voice, sort of, "Y… You're not Meg! Where's Meg?" he stuttered his features still showing his astonishment.

"I dropped her off at her place," Commander Krennick replied coolly, as she lifted each foot in turn behind her and reached down to ease the shoes off her feet "and decided to come here instead. I need a hot bath, a good breakfast…" she said as she turned towards the only other door in the room, which she guessed led to the bathroom and bedroom "and a long weekend in bed! You up for it?" she grinned as she threw the challenge back at him over her shoulder as she passed through the doorway and then froze. All expression left her face as she stood stock still, and then she turned back to face him a look of outrage on her face.

"There's a _woman_ in your shower!" she spat.

Harm's face registered panic as she swept past him, pausing only to pick up her shoes and cover as she stormed out of the apartment.

"Commander…" he said weakly, "I'd like you to meet…" and then winced as she slammed the door behind her, probably loud enough to be heard a block away, and then turned to face the door leading to the bedroom and bathroom with a look of nervous anticipation.

The diminutive brunette clad only in a towel that covered her wet body from armpits to knees turned dark, unforgiving eyes on him and said flatly, "Bu kimdi?"

Although he didn't speak a word of the language she used, her meaning was plain enough, "Uh… that was Commander Krennick… my boss…" he said lamely trying to find the right words to explain their somewhat convoluted relationship. But how do you explain to a basilisk that it was the older, blonde woman who was in pursuit while he was fully occupied in evasive manoeuvres and in dropping chaff?

"The Dragon Lady?" the brunette demanded.

"Yeah, that's her," he said ignoring the fact that she was dripping water all over the floor, just relieved that he must have mentioned the commander to her at one time or another.

"Oh… that's OK then!" the brunette replied, and her face relaxed into a smile which broadened into a grin, "But damn! You should have seen her face when she caught sight of me in all my glory!"

"I'm not sure I like the idea of anybody but me seeing you in all your glory," Harm grumbled, as, ignoring her squeak of protest, he reached out and tweaked the towel away from her, leaving it to drop on the floor, where at least it would soak up some of the water.

"H'mm…and I'm not sure I like possessive Harm…" she teased as she stepped forward into his open arms.

"Get used to it girl, 'cos I'm not about to change anytime real soon!" he cautioned her.

"Oh, I suppose I'll have to, then…" the newly qualified Naval Flight Officer, Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes, murmured as their lips met.


End file.
